Take a bow
by flaming-applepie
Summary: Of course she knew he was hurting inside, but what would killing another human do to make anything better? why could he not see it? He was blinded by his desires, poisened by the need of revenge he had grew up with. Sasusaku. Oneshot.


Okay, s this is the first chapter of play of the heart.

I'll say already now that the updates will take some time. I'm really busy with school and my boyfriend. I'm also trying to get a job...

anyways...

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the plot.

rated: M for later chapters.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't move, she loved him? He always knew she had a silly teen crush on him, but love? Never.

It wasn't that he wasn't used to people claiming their undying love to him, that he heard daily, but this was Sakura. The anoying girl he had known almost all of his life.

He had no doubt that she ment what she said, her large, innocent emerald eyes held no lies or hidden intentions. But he had no time to listen to her. He had to leave before sunrise.

«please, Sasuke, I beg you. Stay with me» she sobbed, looking up at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. If he left, she didn't know what to do.

Falling down on her knees, she slowly reached out, grabbing the fabrik of his navy blue shirt in a thight grip.

It was too much for him to look at, it made him sick. A kunoichi was not supposed to show any kind of emotions, and at the least not weakness.

«sakura...» he whispered, loosening her grip with his own hands. She was shaking so badly. As a friend he knew he did not want her to cry, at least not because of him, but that was it. He did not have any bonds with her, at least not anymore. He needed her to understand.

«Don't cry!» he snapped harsly, stepping away from her as fast as he could. He didn't want her to touch him. It made him feel weird, and he did not like it.

All he had hoped for was that he could leave the village without anyone interrupting him.

He turned his back towards her and continued to walk away, hearing that she stood up behind him.

«you are souch a fool, Sasuke. Do you really think you can defeat your brother when even the most powerful men in your clan stood up against him and lost? I know you want revenge, but why go so far? Orochimaru have no intentions of helping you, but that you already know. Are you so blinded by your own selfish thoughts that you forget us? Your team who from the start have offered you our help in any way we can? Have you any idea og how much pain you cause Naruto? Me?» she knew it was a foolish atempt to make him stay, but at this moment, she was too desperate to stay quiet. So her last hope was to make him angry.

«you don't know anything about my clan, Sakura, so stop pretending that you do. You know nothing of the pain I felt, how it ripped me up apart to see the one and only person I looked up to like a god killed my whole family in fromt of my own two eyes. I was only eight years old, how can you even try to tell me that you know anything about pain? I have told you before, I do not need your help. This is the path I have chosen to take» this was the first time he had ever told her anything about his parents and brother, even his own childhood. Of course she knew he was hurting inside, but what would killi another human do to make anything better?

«you might be right when you say I don't know anythig about your pain, but can you imagine how I feel? I'm loosing a friend, a teammate and the one I love to the man who killed our hokage. The man who want nothing but your bloodline. Even if you kill your brother or not, you still won't live long enough to enjoy it. And to be honest, I don't think it will do you any good, it will only bother your mind even more, and if Orochimaru do not get your body in the end, you will go crazy, drowning in the never-ending darkness inside of you, so I beg you, please don't ruin your life on a wild goose-chase that will hurt so many more people than only yourself»

They stared at each other, both struck silent by the words she just spoke. They both knew the truth in them, but still the young prodigy would not see it. He was blinded by his desires, poisened by the need of revenge he had grew up with.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but shut it again when her eyes met his. One single tear ran down his cheek, leaving a wet path after it, tainting his pale skin.

«Let me come with you. I'll do anything you ask of me. I will not be in the way» her words were only a sore whisper, but she knew he heard, so she continued, «my life lies with you, my path beside yours, you just can't see it. I cannot live my life here without you, so I beg you, Sasuke. Take me with you. I will let you do anything to me, use me as a doll, use me to keep to your sanity when you need to, scream to me when you are too frustrated, hit me when you are mad, just please, I need to be with you, see you. That is enough for me, to look at you from afar, just don't thow me away. I can't bear to walk around with a broken heart, waiting for someone who will not return» She was crying, screaming, whispering, everythng to make him take her with him.

He did nothing but look at her with a mixture og awe and disgust shining in his dark eyes. Never had he ever heard someone talk like this. Some girls had offered him their body over the last couple of years, but that was nothing compared to this. She was really willing to go all the way to go with him, even selling her body, letting him use her as a whore at night and throwing her away in the morning, kicking her out of his bed like a dirty dog.

Looking up at the sky he saw the clouds had started to change colour, sunrise would be in less than thirty minutes. He had no more time to waste on this desperate girl, he had to deside quick if he should bring her with him or not. She was a great medic, so he could use for that purpose, and as she said, maybe provide him with comfort on lonely nights.

With a loud sigh he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, all this thinking and arguing gave him a headache.

«If you are not fully prepared for the consecuenses of leavig the village, then go home and forget about this conversaton. If you are, then I will have to ask of you to cut all bonds to Konoha, the next time you see it, or any of the inhabitants, ninja of civilian, they might be your oponent. Is that what you really want? Forever live in hiding, being used as a tool for killing?» the words sounded harsh even in his ears, but he had already accepted his fate, so it was up to her now.

* * *

Is she going with him? _of course she is, of not, the story would have to end here._ I am sorry that it's so short. the fture chapters will be longer, and maybe clear up in some things.

I also know that Sakura is a little bit OOC, but that's one of the most important things in this story. it's not supposed to be a fluffy lovestory. I'm really trying to show how far she is willing to go for the one she love, even though the love isn't returned.

Anyways. the more you rewiev, the faster I write^^

**one last thing: **my comnputer is fucked up, so when I write, only half of the letters comes, and sometimes, it create its own words or split the ones I have already written. so that is my excuse for all the typing errors^^


End file.
